


click.

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're no strangers to risky behavior....</p>
            </blockquote>





	click.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



> Written for voodoochild, from an old prompt of hers.

The bottle of Savoit was half-empty, yet it gave off a metallic glow in the midnight light, hallucinogenic hypnotism to the glassy-eyed.

Michael felt Sam’s touch before his hands came to rest, light and quick, upon the crotch of his pants. Sam had a way of touching a man, so lightly that the caress might be mistaken for a breeze or an imaginary caress. 

Then he felt the smooth, chilled press of the muzzle of Sam’s gun against his palm. 

They’d played this game once, in Lithuania when they had both been tanked to the gills on cheap rotgut, their minds searching desperately for means of escape. The memory of the moment warred with fear in Michael’s psyche; he fought Sam weakly, the booze turning his muscles into over boiled spaghetti. “’C’mon,” Sam laughed, spinning the chamber with his index finger. “’C’mon, baby. Do it.”

Without thought, Michael took the gun. His mind reeled as the touched the cool metal and Sam’s fingers ripped the zipper down the front of his pants. He took Michael’s cock into his warm, friendly grip with familiar ease, and Michael was left to curl his toes and grumble.

“Zip it, Mikey,” responded Sam lightly, toying with his cock. “No wait…” he parted his lips and slowly sank down on Michael’s prick, contracting his throat in edifying waves around the length before drawing back with a sigh. “Keep it open.”

Michael let out an animal cry of despair as Sam pulled away, his lips glistening. His finger plucked the trigger, encountering an empty chamber. A little smirk lit up Sam’s eyes as his grip grew firmer. Michael played with the chamber of his revolver, spins it, hits the trigger.

Click.

The darker part of his soul whispered aloud that he’d managed to fuck it up, but Sam’s mouth and throat had no response to having cheated death, other to clamp down on Michael’s dick and suck with intense passion. 

He came up gasping. “Mmm,” he moaned, tongue escaping his mouth to flick against the puffy . “Do it again.”

“Sam…”

He let go of Michael’s prick and his finger landed against the trigger involuntarily. Sam’s dark chuckle filled the air.

Like creeping vines, Sam’s hands slid upward, under Michael’s shirt, where they caressed as much as they tugged, pinching at Michael’s nipples while he made good use of his lips and tongue to draw Michael close to the brink of release.

Abruptly, again, he pulled away. “Your turn,” Sam’s voice came from his knees, breathless and needy.

Michael placed the gun to his temple without hesitation.

Click.

He frowned drunkenly at the mouth of the gun while Sam gently scraped his shaft with the bare edges of his teeth. Then Michael forgot about everything – even how to breathe - as Sam cupped his balls and took the intensity of his oral technique up a notch.

He did something indescribably delicious to the tip of his prick and Michael let out a spasmodic cry of pleasure pain. Sam just chuckled, licking obscenely lavish circles around the head of his prick, tracing dark purple veins with delight sparkling away in his eyes.

“Do it,” Michael grumbled.

“Huh, Mikey?” Sam asked. “Wuzzat?”

He put the gun directly to Sam’s temple. “Do. It.”

Sam smirked, then pulled and drew, tongue and mouth working in unison, feeling the beginning of a pulsebeat, tasting the sour-salt start of an orgasm. 

Michael tensed, twitching, groaning softly. Sam took every ounce of hot passion Michael had to give, and Michael’s finger pressed the trigger with every pulse.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Sam gave the head of his cock one more kiss and sat back. Michael wicked the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and stared down at Sam. “I don’t understand…” he began, only to be interrupted by Sam’s chuckle.

The older man dipped his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and came up.

His palm held a single bullet.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , which is the property of _NBC/Universal._ Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
